This invention relates to skin preparations for external use that are effective not only in reducing excessive roughness and dryness of the skin to impart a natural moistness and luster but also in reducing excessive roughness and dryness of the hair to give a natural oiliness.
One of the major objectives of applying cosmetics and other skin preparations for external use is to prevent and reduce excessive roughness and dryness of the skin. To this end, various humectants have been incorporated in skin preparations for external use. However, conventionally used humectants have their own problems. For example, polysaccharides tend to cause precipitation when used in alcoholic formulation; polyhydric alcohols and chondroitin sulfate cause stickiness or a slightly burning sensation when incorporated in large quantities; and amino acids such as DL-alanine sometimes cause coloration or malodor.